Into You
by UNikopol
Summary: Shanks was never one for lasting relationships, and he firmly believes sleeping with a long-time rival won't change the fact. MiSha/ShaMi, ShanksxBuggy on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_''I don't want to be just fuckbuddies anymore.''_

_The red head blinked several times, the room growing more and more silent as he took the words' meaning. His eyebrows twitched, and he laughed hysterically, startling the other man.__  
_

_''I'm serious !'' he frowned. ''We've been sleeping together almost since we joined this crew and I'm tired of just being the person you fuck when you get horny.''_

_He laughed even more._

_''Shanks !'' The clown got up, glaring at the naked form of Red Hair Shanks, lying next to him on a bed way too small for two. Shanks prepped himself up on his elbows and tried to stop laughing before staring seriously at Buggy._

_''You know what I told you when we started this,'' he sighed and slid a hand through his messy hair ''you know I'm not looking for that kind of relationship.''_

_Buggy got off the bed, gathered his clothes and glared even more violently at the older men._

_''Just give me a fucking chance ! Yes I know but you also know about my feelings and yet...'' Shanks frowned and all laughing disappeared. ''Shut the fuck up about feelings, I told you before that this was just relieving tension. If you're not satisfied with just that then stop coming to me whenever you feel like having sex.''_

_''I don't want to !''_

_''Then stop acting like a fucking spoiled brat and be happy with what you have already !''_

_They stared at each other in complete silence for a while, silence broken by a low growl produced by the blue-haired pirate. He muttered a serie of swears only pirates could have thought of while dressing himself, staggering as he tried to put on some pants. Shanks smirked, shifting his body to face his crewmate. Buggy glared at him one last time before opening the door._

_''See you tomorrow !'' Shanks said playfully._

_''Fuck you, asshole.''_

_He slammed it, fully aware that he /would/ come back, as always._

* * *

''Oooh, Luffy's got himself a bounty ! He did it guys, he's coming !''

Shanks grinned like a kid at the news the Shichibukai had brought him, still hungover from the last night's party. He quickly proposed that Mihawk partied with them, not giving a single care about him being his rival. He asked for a sparring battle knowing the other man would turn him down -which he did-, claiming he'd rather not fight with a one-armed swordsman, for it wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Mihawk reluctantly accepted the party offer, not surprised by how careless his sworn enemy was being. He eyed him curiously as the redhead poured himself a large mug of rum, gueninely happy that Luffy had made it and would be coming to the Grand Line. The Shichibukai often asked himself how such a man could have become one of the Yonkou, one of the most feared pirates to roam the seas. Of course he knew that the man could fight and didn't hesitate to do so when necessary, easily bringing down his enemies but it was still interesting to see Shanks in his...natural state. Or maybe drunken state would be more accurate.

''So'' Red Hair asked between two mugs, ''how's the ''government dog'' life going for you ?''

Mihawk gave him a piercing, angry golden look, serving himself some of the alcohol, though he didn't like the plain old rum as much as red wine.

''Boring as usual. The Government makes me chase idiots, none of them is worthy of my time. Except maybe...'' Shanks raised an eyebrow. Nothing usually picked Mihawk's interest, this was a surprise.

''There's this man in your pupil's crew. Roronoa Zoro. He looks... promising. But also completely stupid.''

''You mean _that guy_'s in Luffy's crew ? The demon pirate hunter ?'' He laughed. ''That's really something ! As expected of Luffy.''

The party continued as the sky grew dark, Shanks being drunk long before that happenned. Mihawk was starting to get a headache just trying to understand what was going on anymore, every crew member being more stupid than the other. Lucky Roux was rolling on the ground with empty barrels, Yasopp was yelling around about his son being in Straw Hat's Wanted poster and God knows what the others were laughing about. He was getting drunk too, but not as much as the Red Hair's pirates. Just trying to hold a conversation with the captain was awfully painful to him.

However, he had to admit -though he hated it, that drunken Shanks was kind of... entertaining, even cute perhaps though the swordsman would never say that out loud. He was also very, _very_ touchy, which made the Shichibukai uncomfortable, especially since all this touching was directed towards him. It almost felt like...

Shanks was _flirting_ with him.

Another thing made this uncomfortable. Drunken Shanks had stripped of all clothes but his underwear, and was sitting extremely close to him, his arm placed across the Shichibukai's shoulders, laying fully against him.

The Shichibukai was already having a hard time controlling himself not to look at the other pirate's body, cursing the rum for making him want the redhead so badly, but Shanks was making this much more harder with his constant blabbling and flirting. Mihawk sighed and rubbed his eyebrows when the pirate showed signs of wanting to strip out of his briefs at last. Just how much rum did he drank to be reduced to spend more then ten minutes just figuring out how to get them off ?

The Shichibukai lost it when the top half of Shanks' bottom became visible. He got up a little too fast for his limited abilities, catching himself on a barrel still surprisingly full of rum. He glanced at the redhead.

''Time to go to bed now, Shanks.''

The captain smirked and looked at Mihawk with half-closed -probably trying to look seductive, moistured eyes, and got closer to the Shichibukai. ''Only if it's with you.''

Mihawk's eyes got wider as he took in the meaning of these words.. Shanks cracked a smile as he noticed the swordsman was a heavy blusher and took it as a hint he kind of liked him or at least wanted him. Oh how he enjoyed doing that. Beckmann eyed them with an amused expression, aware of his captains' intentions.

It was no secret to the crew that their captain slept around, though he refrained from doing so with his crewmates. They had been stuck on this island for weeks now, so of course Shanks showed signs of ...restlessness, though his first mate was surprised that even the best swordsman in the world would make his way onto the long, long list of Shanks' conquests.

Mihawk held his breath and stopped moving when Shanks crept /even/ closer, tilting his head and placing his lips just a few inches away from his right ear, lifting his hand on the left side of his exposed torso. The hot breath on the side of his head made the Shichibukai shiver lightly as he stared

hungrily at Shanks' tense neck.

''I've wanted that for _so_ long, _Hawky_.'' Shanks raised his hand to graze it against Mihawk's collarbone before resting on his neck. The older man released his breath in a raspy moan and grasped Shanks waist with his long, hard and rough calloused hands, bringing his body against his.

''Then stop playing drunk and get on to it'' he answered in a low growl.

Shanks gulped as the piercing golden eyes stared into his, and he saw all the desire and need they held and couldn't stop the blood rising to his face. Now the smirk was on Mihawk's lips, and the redhead wondered how it was even possible to be _so_ sexy.

The Shichibukai turned his back on the flustered redhead and started walking towards the captain's ship, glancing behind to see Shanks gather his clothes as quickly as his state made it possible and rushed to follow him to his ship. Oh damn, now Shanks was getting _really_ hot.

They made their way to Shanks' bedroom, not without him stumbling or bumping into walls every ten footsteps or so.

Mihawk slammed Shanks on the cabin wall, ravaging his lips in a forceful kiss that the redhead returned with equal strenght. He lifted his hand to tangle it in the raven's hair, throwing the feathered hat on the ground and loving the feeling of the soft dark locks. Their lips parted and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Hawkeye licked his lips, enjoying the lingering taste of rum he had taken from Shanks. The youngest growled lightly and shoved his mouth on Mihawk's exposed neck, sliding his hand down to the man's torso in a failed attempt to take his coat off, his own clothes having been mostly removed before their arrival on the ship. Mihawk hid a moan by lifting the captain's head, claiming his lips again and aided him by removing his coat himself.

''Hurry up'' moaned Shanks between two kisses.

A grunt and a rough squeeze on his ass answered his plead as he focused on undressing the Shichibukai, frowning in concentration. Undoing a belt one-handed wasn't an easy task, even for Shanks, and being passionately kissed and touched in places he never knew felt so good by Hawkeye certainly didn't help.

Mihawk's felt so much tighter already yet he couldn't help but stare with amusement at Shanks' concentrated expression as he fumbled with his belt. He slid one hand under the captain's briefs, biting his ear playfully and enjoying the low moans that came from his actions.

Shanks finally threw the belt on the ground and pushed his waist against Mihawk's, sliding his left leg between the other's and pushing lightly on his groin, shoving his tongue in Mihawk's mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss.

He gasped as the raven lifted his body against the wall and secured himself between his legs, pushing his lower body against his. Keeping one hand on Shanks' waist to hold him tightly between him and the wall, the other on his thigh, he thrusted roughly against him and smirked proudly when the redhead had to throw his arm around his neck to keep himself in place as he moaned.

Shanks tried to regain his composure and stopped the kiss, staring at Mihawk's golden iris.

''Take your fucking pants off.'' he breathed hasrshly between the word. ''Now.''

Mihawk stared back, and gave another thrust on the man's hips.

''I don't take orders from Yonkou.''

He lifted the hand on the redhead's thigh and grabbed his chin, pulling him in a forceful kiss again. He pushed a knee up to keep Shanks in place as he used his other hand to pull down his pants and underwear at the same time. Shanks laughed between kisses. ''Of course you don't.''

Mihawk grunted in response as he felt shivers run down his spine. Their crotch rubbing together through the thin fabric of Shanks' boxers felt amazing, and he thought that he had wanted the man for a long time already, he just hadn't got the chance to realize it before. And he had to admit it had been a while since he last slept with someone, and that made him even more excited.

Shanks was suddenly lifted higher and dropped on the Shichibukai's shoulder, and his loud protest was stopped by being thrown on the cabin bed and shoved hard against the mattress. He didn't have time to prop himself up before Mihawk pulled him in a violent kiss that made him whine in pleasure.

The redhead tried to fight for dominance for a few minutes before giving up, the raven giving him no chance by grabbing his wrist and holding him above his head and straddling him with his knees. Hawkeye removed his lips from Shanks', a clear saliva trail breaking between them and focused his attention on the tense collarbone by kissing, sucking and biting it roughly but gently. Shanks' breath was becoming more erratic and when Mihawk bit him harder he arched his back and pushed his body against the Shichibukai's, desperatly in need for more.

''Just do it already'' he moaned, releasing his hand and tangling it in the gorgeous raven hair as Mihawk slid his now free hand between them, pulling Shanks' briefers lower on his hips, exposing his erection to his golden eyes.

''Hn-nngg...!'' Shanks gasped as long, rough and cold fingers grabbed his lenght firmly and slowly started stroking it. He pulled on Mihawk's hair to lift his face to kiss him again, and his own hand made its way to Mihawk's member to join him in action. They felt each other, their tips rubbing together as the swordsman's hand gave new and /very/ enjoyable sensations to the redhead that no longer tried to hide his moans and cries of pleasure, especially since he discovered that breathing them close to Mihawk's ears made him shiver and move harder.

Never stopping his movements, Mihawk raised his other hand and pushed three fingers inside Shanks mouth, not caring about the sounds of protests he made. Once he felt they were coated in enough saliva, he pulled them out and smirked at Shanks. ''Not sorry.'' Shanks snorted and tightened his grip around the Shichibukai's cock. ''Oh you'll be.'' he said with a grin that was soon broken as he moaned louder, as Mihawk pushed a finger inside him with no warning.

Shanks felt weird due to the alcohol yet he didn't mind ; the things Mihawk did had already made him a huge moaning mess and they hadn't even started the _real fun_.

Usually when he did it with men he'd be on top, but he knew the Shichibukai would never accept that, and since this was a once-in-a-lifetime opporturnity he'd rather not ruin it for his pride -and ass.

Now that he looked closer at him and thought about it, Mihawk had to be one of the most attractive men he'd slept with, maybe even the most attractive. His coal black hair, enticing golden look and his ripped muscles were most pleasant to look at, and discovering how easily he could make the man blush had scored even more points for him. He also couldn't forget how good his hands felt and-

''A-hnnn, Miha-'' his trail of thoughts was broken by the insertion of a second finger and the touch of burning, demanding lips.

Mihawk moved his fingers together at first, then stretched the redhead by pulling them apart and moving quickly. He mentally took notes of the places the pirate liked best, or at least tried to as the heat, the sounds, the alcohol and especially the lust he felt made it hard to concentrate. He pushed a third digit in, feeling the muffled scream against his lips. He was starting to get impatient, and he guessed Shanks was too seeing the way he rocked his hips against his.

The Shichibukai pulled his fingers out and stared at Shanks face. The redhead simply nodded, removed his hand from between them and replaced it behing Mihawk's head, grabbing the black hair loosely. He laid his legs apart, making room for them to move.

Mihawk sighed in pleasure when he pushed himself into Shanks' warmth, his body hunched over him and his face on the side of the redhead's. Shanks whinced, he knew it shouldn't hurt for long but Mihawk was bigger than what he was used to. He crossed his legs on Mihawk's back, pushing him deeper and muttered an... original sequence of swears, his fingers tightening their grip on Mihawk's hair.

''F-Fuck'' Shanks hissed, hurting more than he thought he would. ''It's your fault for being impatient.'' Mihawk looked at him intensely, locking their lips together and starting to rock his hips. He lifted Shanks' bottom, holding him in place as he thrusted slowly, aiming for places that made Shanks breath, moan or scream louder. He gradually went faster and faster, his mouth leaving the other's to start ravishing Shanks' neck and earlobes, his hand stroking his shaft, soon feeling precum on his fingers and nails digging into his shoulders.

''Hnn...fuck, Mihawk...'' Shanks bucked his hips, moving in sync with the Shichibukai. He could feel his face heat up, his mind spinning around in incoherent thoughts about how it felt so /damn/ good and he could hardly concentrate his gaze on Mihawk's face, being completely swept away by the way those gold eyes full of lust looked at him. ''I-I can't...'' Shanks whispered in Mihawk's ear, ''Just...I'm gonna..'' the redheat bit his lip, keeping his desperate moans inside as his whole body was filled with waves of pleasure. Mihawk thrusted harder, faster, knowing he couldn't keep going much longer either.

Shanks lost it when Mihawk hit that sweet spot that made his toes curl and his eyes roll back as his mind went completely blank. Semen covered Mihawk's hand and chest, and he felt himself give in to pleasure as Shanks' tightened around him. He came and dropped his weight on Shanks, pulling his member out. He laid his head next to his neck, breathing harshly on his shoulder. Shanks raised his hand to ruffle Mihawk's dark hair and smiled softly. ''We should definitely do this more often.'' the Shichibukai grunted in response, dropping his hand on Shanks' chest.

Shanks chuckled when he noticed Mihawk was falling asleep on him and pulled the blanket they had seemingly pushed off the bed on them, closing his eyes and dozing off as well.

**AUTHOR NOTE ;**

**Um, hi guys ! I'm kind of embarassed to publish this as this is my first ever English fanfiction (my mother tongue is French) and this is also my first ever lemon. I never wrote fanfiction about One Piece either, and MiSha is also a first...so this will be a fiction full of firsts. If you have any complaints/ideas/suggestions or helpful comment they would be very appreciated ;w;  
The flash-back with Buggy at the beginning might be updated later, but I'd like to keep it here as Buggy will become important later in the story.  
****I feel like the lemon is too long...what do you think ?**

**~ UNikopol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, it really motivated me to continue writing this! **

**Enjoy the second chapter of /Into You/, and see you back at the end~**

Mihawk woke up to the lingering scent of alcohol and sex, in an unknown bed and his face burried in red hair. His brows furrowed on half-close eyes as he slowly remembered what happened the last night. He grunted at the redhead's snores but couldn't help his lips curving upwards. A soft groan hinted that Shanks was waking up as well and he hid his smile, regaining his composure.

After all, he wasn't going soft on his rival, was he ?

Shanks frowned and mumbled, his headache just getting worse when he tried to open his eyes. His mouth felt dry, and his back was somehow really warm and comfortable. A familiar chuckle ringed in his ear.

''Hungover again, I see.''

''...Hawky ? What are you doing here ?''

''Don't call me that and are you _serious_.''

A soaring pain on the lower part of his back as he shifted his body to face Mihawk reminded Shanks of the last night and he smirked.

''Aaah, now I remember yes.'' He passed his hand through his hair, vainly trying to tidy it up a little. ''You slept with me.'' he said matter-of-factly with a huge grin, pointing the other man. Mihawk arched an eyebrow, deciding that trying to talk with Shanks first thing in the morning was no good, not that he thought it'd go well anyway, especially with him being hungover.

Shanks sat up on the bed, not bothering about the blanket not covering his crotch. He whinced, his ass hurt a lot. ''Next time I'm gonna be on top...'' he mumbled, checking the clock hanging over the door. ''And eleven is /waaay/ too early to wake up, Hawky.'' Mihawk ignored the last comment and gazed at Shanks with curiosity. ''So there will be a next time.''

Shanks' eyes widened and his head jerked towards Mihawk, ''Well uh, I mean...'' he searched for his words, frowning a little. ''Not that we... would be engaged _romantically_, like...'' He sighed. ''If you want to sleep with me again then yeah I guess. After all I don't think you regularly get a good time so... it works for both of us.''

Mihawk stared silently. Was it a good idea to start this kind of thing with Shanks ? After all, the man was known for his parties, his sleeping around habits and his overall careless attitude. Shanks and him were complete opposites even in ranks, the only thing that united them being their swordsmanship and even then Mihawk wouldn't say it counted anymore. Would this become their new reason to meet, their only interest in seeking the other's company ?

''You mean we'd be ''friends with benefits''. '' He muttered, not really asking for he knew the answer, yet wanting to hear it from Shanks and still half hesitating about the whole thing. The redhead smirked. ''That's one way to put it, yeah.'' feeling the golden glare on him yet again, the smirk turned to a grin. ''Don't worry Hawky, I'm not into weird stuff and I don't have any illness.'' Mihawk grunted and rolled his eyes, turning his back on Shanks.

Shanks fell back on the bed with a sigh, he really didn't want to get up. His head hurt like hell... and his ass too. Footsteps resonated from the ceiling, he recognised Lucky Roux from the loud sound and swore internally. He covered himself a little and cuddled himself against Mihawk's back, reversing their positions upon waking up. He passed his arm around the Shichibukai's waist, not really hugging him. Mihawk didn't complain. He found he did not /really/ mind sharing this kind of relationship with Shanks.

They stayed in silence for a while, Shanks almost falling asleep before Mihawk spoke softly, almost in a whisper. ''Why don't you want a lover ?''

Shanks' eyes widened in surprise and he lifted his torso a little to watch Mihawk's face. ''I also don't recall you ever having one.'' Mihawk finished his thought and turned on his back, staring at Shanks. The redhead sighed.

''I guess I just don't believe a pirate can have a healthy relationship. Especially since I'm a Yonkou.'' he shrugged. ''Anyway, I don't really care about it, I'm satisfied with just having fuck friends or one night stands. Man or woman, I probably won't see them ever again anyway.''

Mihawk said nothing more, turning his body to face the wall once again. He grabbed Shanks' only hand, placing his fingers between Shanks' carefully. The redhead didn't move, nor said anything. Mihawk didn't understand him, he was against romantic engagements but stayed in bed with him like this. Mihawk had never seriously been with anyone, so he thought he might be wrong, but wouldn't someone like Shanks leave first thing in the morning -or in this case, hurry Mihawk to go away- after having sex with someone? Instead, Shanks was hugging him from behind, resting his head against his neck.

He sighed and decided not to worry about it for now, after all he didn't especially mind it. It felt nice, for once, to be with someone so why would he care.

They fell asleep holding each other, neither noticing until Mihawk opened his eyes and saw that it was past one p.m.. He groaned, pushed off Shank's arm and the blanket, leaning off the bed to reach for his underwear. He was supposed to chase Shanks, not to spend the night by his side. If the government found out, it would be a pain in the ass so he'd better get off the island soon.

He heard incoherent mumbling but was too busy searching for his pants to care. Behind him, Shanks was enjoying the view, grinning at the nude Shichibukai looking for his discarded clothes around the cabin. It wasn't an easy task ; Shanks had a -surprisingly- very messy cabin, his own clothes already covering a big part of the floor. Mihawk cussed under his breath, finding everything but his pants.

He unwillingly settled for raiding Shanks' wardrobe. They were about the same size anyway. He was still angry, these pants were his favorite. Shanks arched an eyebrow as the raven pulled out black pants out of the wardrobe. He grinned, Mihawk was still completely nude.

''Has anyone ever told you you've got a fine ass ?'' he said innocently. Mihawk tilted his head back and shot him a cold glare. ''Hey, it's a compliment !''

Mihawk ignored him and dressed himself up. He definitely hated Shanks' pants, they were way too loose for his taste. He grunted, passing his arms through his coats' sleeves and turned on his feet to go fetch his hat, left on the ground next to the door.

''You're leaving so soon ?'' Shanks pouted. He was hoping his rival would stay a bit longer, which wasn't usually what he wanted after sleeping with a ''friend''. He remembered a certain face...No, he definitely didn't want them to stay afterwards.

''We are still enemies to the eyes of the government, and I should be chasing idiotic rookie pirates right now.'' Mihawk sighed. ''It's not like I _want_ to go, but...'' he stopped in his tracks. He...didn't want to leave ? He pushed the thought to the back of his head, he really didn't feel like pondering about stuff like that. ''I have no choice.''

The thought kept coming back.

''Well then'' Shanks passed his hand through his hair, slicking it back uselessly as it returned to it's messy state. ''I guess I'll see you sometime. We're pretty good at chasing each other anyway !'' He smiled.

Mihawk gave a small smirk in response to his and opened the door, hurrying out before some other weird thought came to his mind. Shanks stared at the now closed door, puzzled. He didn't hallucinate Mihawk saying he wanted to stay, did he ? He shrugged, this wasn't very important at the moment. His crew also planned on leaving this island soon, he had other things to worry about than his feelings for Mihawk. Not that he had _feelings_ for him anyway.

He stretched, sighing as he looked through the room. He really needed to clean this up... someday. He sighed and got off the bed, picking random pants and a shirt and heading to his private bathroom, cursing about his headache.

_~ Two Weeks Later ~_

The Red Force was sailing peacefully in the sunset, following their log pose to an unknown island. The crew was full-on party mode, happy that the sea had been calm for the last few days. Their captain was watching the setting sun quitely, his body resting against the railing and a bottle of rum held loosely in his hand. He was hoping it wouldn't suddenly turn into a storm, as it was prone to do on the Grand Line. Beckmann was resting at his side, a lit cigarette between his lips and his back facing the horizon.

Shanks' thoughts were wandering off restlessly, mostly revolving around his worries of a storm and his hopes of seeing Luffy soon. That would be great. He wanted to tell the teen how proud he was, though he wouldn't say it like this, it would make the boy even more annoying. His smile grew at the thought.

Beckmann started humming a song Shanks knew but couldn't quite remember the words, so he just hummed along happily. tapping his foot to the rythm.

It took some time before he noticed the small black dot that was slowly coming in their ship's direction. He nudged his elbow in Beckmann's side and pointed the horizon with his chin. His first mate nodded in acknowledgement. The black flag of the other ship indicated they were pirates, and even if they knew most of them wouldn't directly attack the Yonkou and his crew they could never be sure, knowing how many idiots were roaming around Grand Line.

Shanks pulled a spyglass out of the red sash circling his hips -who knew what else he kept there- to identify the ship and couldn't help laughing hysterically when he recognized the flag.

Ben arched an eyebrow at his chuckling captain. ''No problem, he shouldn't attack us... '' He shrugged, ''...aaand if he's stupid enough to try that he won't be trouble to deal with.'' he handed the object to his first mate, who looked through it for a few seconds, just enough for a smile to tug at his lips. ''Now that should be fun. You goin' to sleep with him too ?''

He meant it as a joke but the angry look he received made him mutter a very quiet ''sorry''. Seeing Shanks this angry against him or any of his crewmates was a first, and Beckmann distanced himself from his captain. Shanks sighed and tried to regain his composure, flashing an apologetic smile at his first mate. ''Don't ever say this again. There will _never _be anything between him and me.'' the order was clear, and Shanks quickly came back to his normal self. Beckmann sighed in relief.

Shanks pushed himself away from the railing, lifted the half-full bottle to his lips and emptied it in one sip, slightly grimacing at the strong taste. If _he_ and the weirdos that served as his crewmates were coming, he did /not/ want to be sober. Not that he was anyway. He handed the empty bottle to his first mate. ''How long has it been ?'' no matter how long, it wasn't quite enough for his taste.

Beckmann shrugged, his voice still quiet ''I don't know, ten years ? Maybe more, we hadn't met Luffy yet.''

''Man, I feel old.''

''I'm surprised he made it back to the Grand Line.''

Most of his crew had noticed the ship and were getting ready to fight. Beckmann left Shanks' side to talk to them, noticing his captain's concerned look but deciding it would be best not to bother him anymore.

Shanks sighed, it was indeed strange for the man to come back. He probably found a treasure map or something, Shanks didn't care anyway. He just hoped he woudn't cause trouble. A slight frown obscured his face as the ship grew closer. The last time he saw the captain hadn't exactly been... happy. Not _pretty_ either, they had both come out of this bloodied and bruised all over. They would probably have ended up killing each other if Rayleigh hadn't interfered.

He waited silently until the ship sailed next to his. It's captain was visible from at least a mile with his bright orange coat, and his obnoxious laughter could be heard clearly anywhere on Shanks' ship, causing eyes rolling and unimpressed looks in his crew.

''BWAHAHA ! Make way for East Blue's greatest pirate, the mighty captain Buggy !''

**A/N : This is way shorter than the first chapter, I'm very sorry. It was also kind off difficult to write without rushing things, but I think it came out okay in the end. And Buggy is here at last :D I hope I'll be able to write him correctly~ **

So thank you for reading and the third chapter of /Into You/ should come out soon ! 3


End file.
